1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cash drawers and more particularly to a cash drawer which may be opened by a battery operated latch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cash drawers are closed manually and are opened either mechanically or with the use of electrical power provided from AC electric power lines. For example, one prior AC powered cash drawer which is particularly designed to reduce electric power usage and operate simply and reliably and may be manufactured at a low cost, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,773, issued to the present Applicant in 1973. Conventional electrically opened cash drawers of this kind can be located only where AC power lines are available and in the event of a power failure will not operate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electrically operated cash drawer having its own source of electric power.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an inexpensive DC battery operated cash drawer which operates effectively and reliably with a minimum number of inexpensive parts using a minimum amount of electric power.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a cash drawer which may be electrically opened from any location without relying on an outside power supply.